leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Honor
The Honor system is used to incentivize positive behavior among the League of Legends community by identifying and rewarding players who positively influence the gameplay experience of others in their games. Honoring players After the game ends, before entering the post-game lobby, each player is given 40 seconds to recognize one other ally player in one of three categories. Players can only honor other players in matchmade games (including Co-op vs AI), and cannot honor themselves or opponents. Stayed Cool :Tilt-proof, chill. Stayed cool is the Honor meant for a teammate who stayed calm and was a provider of a positive playing experience. Great Shotcalling :Leadership, strategy. Great Shotcalling is the Honor meant for a teammate who had good leadership and was able to lead your team to a triumphant win or a gracious defeat. GG <3 :Team player, friendly. GG <3 is the Honor meant for a teammate who was Honor worthy but didn't fit into a neat and tidy box of what they did to earn it. Honor Progression * All players begin with honor level two. * Individuals can advance up to level five through receiving honors and playing matchmade games. Progression is not explicitly tied to an absolute number of honors received. * Each honor level has three checkpoints, and reaching any checkpoint rewards the player; leveling up also rewards the player. * Individuals punished for their behavior will get demoted and will temporarily not be able to level up, severity based on how grave the penalty is: ** Bad behavior, but not worthy of a chat restriction: Slows experience gain temporary. ** Chat restriction: Demote to level 1, or 0 if already at level 1. ** 14-Day Ban: Demote to level 0. Honor rewards Key fragments Key fragments are exclusive to Honor and used in Hextech Crafting, they are periodically distributed to Honorable players (Honor 2 or above). Honor Capsules Upon leveling up to level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Capsule. Honor Capsules do not require a key to open and contain key fragments, ward skins, emotes, champion shards, and Honor-exclusive skins (see below). Honor Capsule Level 3.png|Level 3 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 4.png|Level 4 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 5.png|Level 5 Capsule Honor Orbs Upon reaching checkpoints at level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Orb. Honor Orbs do not require a key to open, and contain key fragments and champion shards (see below). Honor Orb Level 3.png|Level 3 Orb Honor Orb Level 4.png|Level 4 Orb Honor Orb Level 5.png|Level 5 Orb Loading screen flair Once hitting honor level three, player is eligible for temporary loading screen flairs. Unlock the flair by earning Honor from a teammate. If you receive two Honors from premade teammates, or just one from a non-premade teammate, you'll bring a loading screen flair to your next game. The flair lasts for one game. So shoot for a streak of honors to consistently keep your flair. As you move to levels four and five, your loading screen flair levels up with you. Honor Level 3 Flair.png|Level 3 Flair Honor Level 4 Flair.png|Level 4 Flair Honor Level 5 Flair.png|Level 5 Flair Leveling up and checkpoints :With patch V8.1 honor rewards were updated to grant rewards upon reaching checkpoints and honor levels.Season 2018 Honor Upon claiming the Honor 5 token, the selected Honor-exclusive skin ( or ) is automatically added to your collection and unlocks the respective champion if you don't already own them.Honor FAQ One Honor 5 token can be redeemed for either: * Medieval Twitch skin. * Grey Warwick skin. * Medieval Twitch Sapphire chroma + icon. * Grey Warwick Sapphire chroma + icon. On patch V9.16, for Season Nine only, opening a Honor 5 Capsule granted two Honor 5 tokens instead of one. Players who have gotten Honor 5 before patch V9.16 instead received the two tokens on patch V9.17 while keeping the unlocked skin from the honor capsule. End of Season Honor grants exclusive rewards at season's end for those who put the work in. The renewed Honor will be a pillar for League of Legends long after you first get to play with it. Honors level 3, 4, and 5 each have their own unique ward skin. Player can earn ward skins based on their Honor level. In 2018, players earn a skin for each Honor level they pass. Honor Reset On patch V8.1, V9.2, and V10.1, the honor level of every player was reset to a lower level, based on their previous honor level: * Level 5 resets to level 2, checkpoint 3. * Level 4 resets to level 2, checkpoint 2. * Level 3 resets to level 2, checkpoint 1. * Level 2 resets to level 2, no checkpoints. * Level 1 and below do not reset. Honor Levels Honor Locked Rewards.png|Locked Honor Level 0 Rewards.png|Level 0 Honor Level 1 Rewards.png|Level 1 Honor Level 2 Rewards.png|Level 2 Honor Level 2 Checkpoints Rewards.png|Level 2 Checkpoints Honor Level 3 Rewards.png|Level 3 Honor Level 3 Checkpoints Rewards.png|Level 3 Checkpoints Honor Level 4 Rewards.png|Level 4 Honor Level 4 Checkpoints Rewards.png|Level 4 Checkpoints Honor Level 5 Rewards.png|Level 5 Honor Level 5 Checkpoints Rewards.png|Level 5 Checkpoints Old Honor System The old honor system allowed players to honor others in four categories, as well as opponents. Especially honorable individuals were recognized with a ribbon, and the top 10% of players in each category were given a summoner icon for their troubles.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/features/old-honor-rewards Old Honor Rewards Honorable Opponent profileicon.png| Great Leader profileicon.png| Great Teammate profileicon.png| Great Mentor profileicon.png| Honor For All profileicon.png| Trivia * Honor was first introduced on October 1, 2012, and relaunched with patch V7.13. * Key fragments originally dropped randomly after wins. Media Music= |-| Videos= Honor Level 1 Level Up Honor Level 2 Level Up Honor Level 3 Level Up Honor Level 4 Level Up Honor Level 5 Level Up LoL Animations - Honor badges |-| Gallery= Honor Background.png|Background Unknown Honor Level.png|Unknown Emblem Honor Level 0.png|Level 0 Emblem Honor Level 1.gif|Level 1 Emblem Honor Level 2.gif|Level 2 Emblem Honor Level 3.gif|Level 3 Emblem Honor Level 4.gif|Level 4 Emblem Honor Level 5.gif|Level 5 Emblem LoL UI concept 07.jpg|UI concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) LoL UI concept 08.jpg|UI concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Hextech Crafting Honor Capsule.png|Old Honor Capsule |-|Summoner Icons= Honorable Opponent profileicon.png| Great Leader profileicon.png| Great Teammate profileicon.png| Great Mentor profileicon.png| Honor For All profileicon.png| |-|Ward Skins= Season 2017 Honor Level 3 Ward.png|2017 Honor Level 3 Season 2017 Honor Level 4 Ward.png|2017 Honor Level 4 Season 2017 Honor Level 5 Ward.png|2017 Honor Level 5 Season 2018 Honor Level 3 Ward.png|2018 Honor Level 3 Season 2018 Honor Level 4 Ward.png|2018 Honor Level 4 Season 2018 Honor Level 5 Ward.png|2018 Honor Level 5 |-|Emotes= 2019 Honor Level 3 Emote.png|2019 Honor Level 3 2019 Honor Level 4 Emote.png|2019 Honor Level 4 2019 Honor Level 5 Emote.png|2019 Honor Level 5 References pl:Honor Category:Summoner